Teeth, Drill, and Malik Ishtar
by KnuxSonFri
Summary: [NOT DONE]Malik was running short on money for ploting the capture of the pharaohs power. He got interviewed for the job dentist and some how he got the job. You can read in chapter 2 of how he got it. Read to see if people can ever show thier faces in th
1. Chapter 1

**KNF: **Just to let you peoples know that I'm a new guy to I signed up like 3 months ago and this is only my 2nd story. This chapter is gonna be kind of short because it is a introduction. I got the idea for the story when I was in the car one day O.o who would have guessed?

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Shonen Jump/ Kids WB/ Cartoon Network.

**WARNING:** My spelling isn't that great and sometimes the computer wont even help me.

Teeth, Drill, and Malik Ishtar

Chapter 1 

/----------How I got here---------/

My name is Dr. Malik Ishtar. Yeah you're probably wondering where the "Doctor" part came in and that's what I'm here to tell you in this chapter.

It all started when the government reinforced the security of pocket picking by putting security cameras in every stop sign/ street post and store window.

Since I couldn't pocket pick that means no more money to plot the defeat of the pharaoh and take over his power! I had no choice but to go to my good friend in evil, Bakura.

"Why don't you get a job that gets you enough money to get back on track in a month or so? While at the same time torture Domino City citizens at the same time?" Bakura suggested.

"That's brilliant!"

I left his house on a motorcycle (stolen of course) and rushed home and took out the newspaper, paper, a hat, and a pen. I looked through the newspaper trying to find any job that I could hurt people with out being under arrest. Such as construction worker, miner, waiter, dentist, doctor, and entertainer. I wrote all the jobs on to pieces of paper put them into a hat shook it up……. and pulled out dentist.

"Sounds good enough to me. Tomorrow interview here I come!"

/-----------------/

**KNF:** Yeah that was bad, but who cares for a first time Yu-gi-oh writer. This chapter I made Malik tell it because I felt like it but for the others, you'll just see the fiction. R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

**KNF:** Yeah, yeah, I'm back. Only because I feel like it, actually I had nothing else to do. In this chapter and from now on there will be no more Malik telling the story unless you review and tell me you like it that way.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Yu-gi-oh or have anything to do with it.

**WARNING:** I'm bad at spelling and sometimes the computer can't even help me.

Chapter 2 

/---------The Interview--------/

Malik woke up with a yawn and got some breakfast, and put on a tie he found in the trash. He hoped out the door of his apartment and walked to the car dealership.

He saw a nice ThunderBird with its hood up. He took out a pair of pliers raised his eyebrows twice and got busy under the hood. Bye the time he was done he put the hood down and jumped in the drivers' seat. Luckily the car he had was a test driver so it had a full tank of gas, and he sped off with his brand new car.

Dentist office-

"I'm here." Malik said to the lady sitting be hind the counter.

"You must be Malik Ishtar," Said the beautiful young lady.

" Come right this way."

Malik followed her down a hallway and into a large office.

"Rachiru (Rachel in Japanese) will be in here shortly to interview you." And with that, she left the room.

A few minutes later a brown haired woman walked in and sat be hind the desk.

Everything went well until she asked the last question, "Have you been to dentistry school?"

"Er…….. uh, no," Malik replied.

"Then I'm sorry, we just can't hire you to be a dentist here."

"Unless I send you to the shadow realm!" Malik threatened as he pulled out his millenium rod.

"Okay, okay you get the job." Rachiru said in a scared voice.

"Just sign this contract." She pulled out a piece of paper from her desk and handed it to him. Malik scribbled his name down and handed her the paper.

/--------------------/

**KNF:** That wasn't to bad I guess. Hope to see you next time. R&R!


End file.
